Donald J. Trump
"I am your voice. So to every parent, who dreams for their child. And to every child, who dreams for their future, I say these words to you tonight: I am with you, I will fight for you, and I will win for you. To all Americans tonight, in all of our cities and in all of our towns, I make this promise: We will make America strong again. We will make America proud again. We will make America safe again. AND WE WILL MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN! GOD BLESS YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT! I LOVE YOU!" ''- Donald J. Trump, closing statement in the 2016 Presidential Election'' Donald John Trump is the righteous God-Emperor of Mankind and President of the United States. After winning the controversial 2016 Presidential Election, His influence was so tremendously great that the United States of America transformed into the United States of Trump; a prospering capitalistic country (soon Empire) full of endless opportunities and practices. God-Emperor Trump was born on June 14th, 1946 in Jamaica, Queens, New York. He learned business and received a bachelor's degree in economics at the University of Pennsylvania, later taking control of the Elizabeth Trump & Son real estate and construction business and transformed it into the business empire now known as: The Trump Organization. The Donald then expanded the Organization toward new heights that ranged from casinos to hotels to golf courses. One of His biggest accomplishments was obtaining the Miss USA and Miss Universe pageants, and running the great television series known as 'The Apprentice'. Trump was successful within the business region, however, He decided to take steps further as he ran for President of the United States in the 2016 Presidential Elections. Losing the popular vote, He would not bend over to defeat immediately as the Electoral College granted Him victory. As soon as this became official, He would rightfully claim the Oval Office on January 20th, 2017. With the nation in shock and disbelief, chaos soon roamed the streets before the Holy Man triumphed and enforced His policies and laws. Finally embracing a new level of victory, He sat down onto the great chair as the 45th President of the United States of America. However, another branch of victory occurred as Pope Francis, along with Vladimir Putin, Jean-Claude Juncker and Queen Elizabeth II, grant Trump the title of 'God-Emperor of Mankind.' He humbly accepted the entitlement, thus a minute later, the whole nation changes under his iron fist. The military changed dramatically, citizens have become more loyal than witnessed beforehand and economic prosperity began to affect the lives of everyone. The United States of Trump was born. However, it would not take long as Hillary Clinton, political rival to the God-Emperor in the 2016 Presidential Elections, would attack the White House and Washingtrump D.C. by surprise with her Reptillian Army armed and trained dangerously. This event would spark the Imperial-Lizard War, lasting for an approximate thirty-four years. The United States of Trump and the international community would be in despair at first, but with the God-Emperor proving his almighty leadership, His country and fellow allies prevailed; benefiting the Human Race as extinction became irrelevant.